


The Philosopher

by Geli



Series: Roman stories [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Blow Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roman philosopher Blair gets a sexy and willing Celtic slave as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank MoonShadow for betaing this piece of fluff. It is the part of series about Roman slaves. There is a dark mirror snippet with Blair as slave.

A light breeze came from the sea carrying the fresh smell of salt and water. Brightly colored chickens pecked between the flowers. It was mild spring day in the countryside and the sky's color was a flawless, deep blue. Tame deer approached the two men looking for sweets. 

Blair wandered with his dear friend Avitus through his garden, greeting it after months of absence at his winter villa in Rome. Blair rubbed the searching snouts of the small deer. Avitus smiled at the affectionate gesture. 

"You do too much thinking and not enough loving," Avitus told his friend. 

"How can a philosopher not think enough? Besides, love is something for young girls and boys." 

Avitus smiled. "Then passion. It is as good as love." 

"You are a hopeless romantic, my dear friend," Blair chided. 

Avitus grinned slyly at that and Blair suspected his friend was part of a plan to convince him of the merits of love. 

A slave waved at them and they returned to the house. They had decided to invite a few friends who had recently returned from Greece to celebrate the spring. Greeting his guests and beloved friends, Blair took them to sit in the most beautiful part of the garden where they could overlook the sea. They lay down on the couches around the table and got comfortable. Wine and food was offered and Lupercus praised their host in his inimitable manner. The friends agreed to the praise and Blair felt obliged to steer the conversation in another direction. 

"Arrianus had told me a story today about a slave who fell in love with his master. He claimed that there could not be true love between master and slave since the nature of their bond would prevent such feelings." 

"Arrianus was always a pessimist. I fell in love with a lot of my slaves," Priscus claimed. 

His friends laughed. Amor was a steady guest in Priscus' home. 

"Priscus is right but it is easy to fall in love with something that you own. A toy, or a precious horse. But will the horse return the feelings?" Lupercus asked. 

"A slave is not a horse. It is a human that was born the same way and will die the same way as a free man. Although I have to admit some slaves reminded me of donkeys," Avitus added. 

They laughed. 

"I say a slave can not love his master truly since his existence alone would always remind him that they are no equals. It will be always gratitude that he really feels though he thinks of it as love," Arrianus said. 

"I dare you to prove it," Blair challenged. 

"I can not, since no one can look in the mind of a person. But I have a offering for you, I know your taste and brought you a gift," He waved at the by standing slaves. 

Two of his slaves brought a tall, muscular man towards their reclined master and host. The man was tanned with bluest eyes and brown hair. He wasn't young but the group nevertheless sighed at his striking beauty. The slaves tugged at the robe that was loose around the man's shoulders and suddenly, he was nude except for a small white loincloth. The man blushed under the hungry stares. 

"What a god!" Priscus sighed. 

"I want you to enjoy him now. I want to see your face lost in passion. I want to see you lose yourself and quiet of your mind," Arrianus whispered hotly to Blair. 

His friends stared expectantly at him. Blair grinned at Arrianus' wicked sense of humor. He knew Blair couldn't turn down such an offer. He ordered the dancers and musicians, which he had kept for later, to begin. He wanted to give his friends an entertainment to distract them from watching him. Then he winked at the tall slave. 

"Come here and kneel at my feet." 

The powerful man crouched in front of the young philosopher. The idea of pleasuring this young, attractive man didn't scare him. He had feared that he'd be made to service someone old and ugly. Blair opened his legs and smiled sweetly at the slave. 

"Pleasure me with your mouth! And if you should make me cry I will give you 50 silver coins." 

The slave rested his strong fingers around Blair's ankles. Blair shivered. With a smile the slave ran his hands up Blair's legs, shoving up the white tunic until he saw the rosy cock nestled in darks curls. He leaned forward, nuzzled it and took the head in his mouth. Blair moaned and arched back on the cushions. 

"With a powerful mouth like his, you'll be soon a poor man. I bet he can swallow you to the hilt," Priscus giggled. 

"How much do you bet?" Arrianus replied. 

"100 sesterzen," Avitus offered. 

"Arrianus knows if the slave is schooled in this art," Mauricus dismissed. 

"Avitus has courage but you prefer to sleep with your wife. A man who sleeps only with his wife shouldn't make judgments about others," Arrianus scolded his friend. 

Meanwhile the slave was working on Blair's cock. Blair had lost his ability to speak and was fast losing his ability to think too. The slave's talented mouth was working magic and he swore to himself to repay Arrianus for this wonderful gift. The slave kneaded his legs while he suckled and licked at his cock as if it was covered in honey. 

Mauricus was offended and bid 200 sesterzen that the slave wouldn't do it. Priscus took the bet. 

The slave smiled around the stiff cock in his mouth. With his thumb he stroked the soft perineum and Blair gasped as his balls drew up. Sensing the approaching orgasm, the slave took a deep breath and swallowed the cock, massaging the head with the muscles of his throat. Blair shouted in ecstasy and came violently. Gasping, he tried to retain his stoic posture but realized his pretense was lost. He looked down to see the slave resting his head on his groin with a smug smile on his face. Blair stroked absently over his short-cropped hair. 

"Mauricus, you are my dear friend but I'm glad you lost." Blair grinned. 

His friends laughed. 

"Thank you for your gift, Arrianus. I will use it frequently to honor your generosity. Let's eat and listen to the actor. He will recite to us the latest poems from Vergil." 

His friends made appreciative comments and turned towards the heavily laden table. The slave curled at the feet of his new master who contended himself with petting him and feeding him with delicate morsels. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not inspired by any movie or TV show. I've read too much Plinius jr. and other Roman authors. :-)


	2. The Ass of My Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair is hopelessly bewitched by charms of his beautiful slave.

Blair sighed, how was he supposed to work like this? Ever since the young philosopher had been gifted this slave as a gift from his friend Arrianus, he was unable to think or work. His brilliant mind was occupied with the beautiful attributes of his new slave. Instead of finishing his book about the political strategies of the Parther, he was composing love poems about his slave's gorgeous ass. 

Blair settled down in the shadow of the big pine trees with his secretary and was dictating his letters when the new slave came into view. He was with the gardener, helping the small man to cut the fruit trees. The tall slave stood with his back to his master and Blair appreciated the view as his slave was wearing only a small loincloth. When his slave stretched his arms up to grab the branches, powerful muscles in his back rippled and Blair sighed. 

His concentration was gone now; all he could ponder were the secrets that lay in that dark crevice of his slave's tempting ass. Jim had immediately noticed the soft sound made by his master. He had come to love the symphony of small gasps and moans his master made. He often displayed his body, as if innocent and oblivious, waiting for the little signs of approval. He decided to turn and stroke absently over his nipples as if he was brushing off some dirt. Blair moaned. Jim smiled secretly. His master would soon give in to his desire and need. 

The gardener who had noticed already the subtle by-play knew he would soon left alone with his work. The master could no more withstand the temptation his new slave than a moth could the flame. 

Blair cursed Arrianus and stood up to drag his tease of a slave inside the cool house. Jim went willingly. 

A moment later, Jim lay naked on the high bed, splaying his legs wide, holding them back against his chest. Blair grunted when he saw the glistening hole waiting for him. Lifting his tunic, he shoved his hard and aching dick in to the hilt with deep, long sigh. Shuddering, he slumped over the wide chest of his slave. Jim gently held him and stroked his back. When he felt his master was ready he flexed his internal muscles and Blair jerked. Triggered by the stimulation, he began to pound merciless into the pliant, hot flesh. 

Jim cried out his master's name in passion. It drove Blair wild. With a keening sound, he came along with his slave. 

Gently Jim tucked the exhausted man into his side to hold him tenderly during the brief, afternoon nap. 

* * *


	3. The Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath in the afternoon.

Ever since Blair had discovered that his slave was able to read Greek, he wrote him little love letters. He hid the small wax tablets amongst Jim's clothes, between the sheets of his bed and anywhere else he might find them. Occasionally the other slaves found them and teased Jim about it. 

The letters were very poetic and held little, veiled innuendos what Blair wanted to do with his slave or what he should do with Blair. Jim was compliant and eager to do what Blair wanted. He was inventive too and had figured out Blair's secret fantasy. 

*I feel like Aphrodite, raising from the sea, meeting my lover who will welcome me in his arms.* 

Jim held the small tablet against his chest with a secret smile. He was a warrior who had fallen in the hands of the enemy. Instead of cutting his head off as a price and bring it home to nail it at the front door, he had been sold to a foreign country. He had worked on a farm, taking care of the horses and huge bulls. It had been an honorable work for a former warrior since they were sacred animals. He had even seen elephants, the most sacred of all, and was able to touch them. To service this scholar with his body now was honorable and it was very exciting. He adored the smaller man for his incredible mind and his sweet smile. Blair trusted him blindly and seemed to feel safe and protected in his arms. This trust made it impossible for Jim to even think about hurting him, even if he was by nature his enemy. 

Blair rose from his desk in his study and stepped outside into the atrium. Jim looked up from contemplating the roses around the little fountain. He had been waiting a while, listening to the soft scribbling noises coming from the cool room. 

"I'm going to have a bath!" Blair declared and looked around. 

"You need help?" Jim asked, knowing that Blair expected him. 

"Bathing alone is boring and dangerous. I could fall asleep." 

"I'll keep you awake," He promised. 

Blair stepped into the pool of the wide bath house. The water was warm and scented. Jim watched him with an amused smile. Blair was beautiful, his skin soft and tanned, his chest covered in dark hair that looked even darker when wet. With a sigh, Blair let himself glide into the water. He leaned back to relax but opened his eyes when he noticed that Jim was still standing by the side of the bath. 

"Will you join me?" 

Jim smiled and undid slowly his skimpy clothes. Blair's gaze wandered over his powerful muscles. The sight woke Blair's cock. Jim climbed into the pool and kneeled in front of his master. Running his hands over his master's legs, he raised one foot and proceeded to kiss every inch of it. Blair moaned and wiggled. The prospect that Jim would kiss him all over now was a wonderful, slow torment. 

He leaned back and inhaled the warm, moist air. Petals of flowers were strewn over the water for scent. Jim took care of every part of his body as if it were sacred with a gentleness that surprised him. As a Celtic warrior, Jim had been a merciless fighter. Yet he indulged in love play with a gentleness that belied the fierceness he had once used to slaughter his enemies. 

Blair wiggled his toes at Jim who immediately understood. He suckled one toe after another watching the helpless squirming and listening to the deep moans of his victim with amusement. His master could come just from having his toes sucked. It was a sweet torture, holding Blair's foot hostage as he pushed his tongue between the toes, teasing and nipping. At home, Jim had no time for playful sexual games. It had no place in a warrior's life but here he could endlessly play with this beautiful younger man. And his senses were telling him every secret to pleasure him with exceptional skill. 

Blair's face was red and his grunts were getting incoherent. Jim snatched the other foot under water and tucked it under his arm, trapping him effectively. Blair jerked around losing his balance with the approaching orgasm. Jim didn't budge, his superior strength holding him easily in place. The feeling of being at Jim's cruel mercy now tore the orgasm from him with a violent shout. Blair shuddered and splashed in the water. Jim slid close and held him against his chest. 

"I will give you a massage. And then Vindicus will sing for you a bit," He whispered. 

Blair groaned against the broad shoulder and nodded. He felt to weak to walk back in his study. He had the god of love as his willing lover. All what had left him to do was teaching his barbarian the art of kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not widely known is that the Celts had this strong Warrior Love culture. Unlike the boy-love culture of the Romans and Greek, adult men shared sex to strengthen their bonds as warriors. It was even part of rituals and turning down an offer was regarded not polite.


End file.
